Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for managing transmissions in an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless devices may communicate over an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band using one or more radio access technologies, such as a long term evolution radio access technology, a Wi-Fi radio access technology, or the like. An unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may refer to a radio frequency spectrum band that is open for shared use by any device that complies with regulatory agency rules for communicating via the radio frequency spectrum band. In contrast with most licensed radio frequency spectrum band usage, users of an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band do not, for example, have regulatory protection against radio interference from devices of other users. In other words, devices that use the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band must, for example, accept any radio interference caused by other devices that use the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band.